


爱

by acenoanada



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 突然想写就写了，很杂乱，想表达的意思可能也不是很明确，在此致歉，人物属于老贼，ooc归我
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 2





	爱

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设流星街规划和西索库洛洛生活区。

库洛洛就那么站着，面无表情，他想，也许我曾经喜欢过一个叫做西索的人类。  
西索和库洛洛是在一个地方长大的，这个地方名为流星街，表面上是无人的废品回收站，实际上却是拥有庞大数量的人口的地区。正因为拥有过多的人口，流星街的长老将整个流星街划分为几大区域，不同的长老掌管不同的区域，库洛洛与旅团众人在1区长大，西索在11区长大，相隔甚远，从未遇见。  
西索知道流星街人才辈出，这个人才指的是杀人偷盗防火这方面的，他本人也在这人才行列之中，他极度的好奇与他一样的人才有多少，在几天的打探之后，他认为1区的库洛洛是最臭名昭著的。但11区和1区的距离远，彼时库洛洛又正打算和旅团众人离开流星街，这场见面便一直没实现。不过西索一直没忘掉最先知道的红苹果。  
真正与库洛洛见面已经是在他离开流星街五六年之后了，西索一直以为众人口中的库洛洛应该是个满脸刀疤浑身杀气的肌肉男的，但事实是，如果库洛洛有意打扮，就算说他是个读书的学生也十分可信，一向秉承轻薄与假象的西索按了按自己的胸口，变快的心跳没办法让他用什么掩饰过去。我大概对库洛洛一见钟情了，西索破天荒的没有以平常轻佻的语气和奇怪的符号来表达出自己想说的话，尽管这句话他只是藏在心里。  
所以杀掉4号，取而代之。  
所以内心渴望与库洛洛开战。  
这就是西索内心咬定的喜欢的表达方式。  
库洛洛很自然的就被这样的西索吸引了目光，他对于这个成天散发着发情信息的人只觉得有趣。直到在友克鑫市，在窝金被杀之后得知西索是告密者，库洛洛的心中异常的平静，这是为什么呢？按理说自己怎么也应该有一丝愤怒的，太奇怪了，库洛洛一边这么想着一边向旅团众人分析西索的预言诗所代表的意思，这是包容吗？对一个善用谎言的人？太奇怪了。  
在天空斗技场，库洛洛久违的看见了西索，说来奇怪，他的心脏居然跳动的更快了些，库洛洛把这归结于对与强者战斗的兴奋，可之前与揍敌客家族战斗之前并没有这种情况。甚至在杀死西索之后库洛洛惋惜了几秒，对一个人类，一个有趣的人类，惋惜了。  
时至现在，库洛洛宁愿自己惋惜，侠客和库哔都是因为自己才死于西索手下，那是他的家人，他生命中最珍贵的人，一下子就有两个死亡了，库洛洛消沉，痛苦，振作。  
西索在复活之后曾经发来一条讯息，内容是说他爱库洛洛，库洛洛看完将他彻底拉黑，在B·W号上，伊路米说了他与西索的婚前契约，库洛洛在心中嘲笑西索那便宜的爱。   
库洛洛在拉黑西索之前给了他回信：如果这就是你的爱的话，那么我们，不死不休。  
这是库洛洛和西索之间独一份的爱，扭曲又凄美，可笑又嘲讽。


End file.
